Peaceful Day
by bubblygoo
Summary: A fifteen year old okashira meditates to find peace in the middle of a war. Or at least that's what was planned. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Get over it.

A Day with the Oniwabanshū

Aoshi sat with his legs crossed, eyes closed, mind blank. For a fifteen-year-old okashira, meditating was the only way to come across a few moments of peace. He was out of Edo for a day, as a vacation of some sort. He would never claim ties to anything, at least not during this time of chaos, but in reality, the Aoi-ya was the only home he'd ever known. He'd become attached to it, and even worse, to the people inhabiting it.

Meditating, maintaining a cold personality, distancing himself, they were all ways to protect the ones he cared about. During the Bakumatsu, having people close to you besides your comrades created a weakness.

Aoshi inhaled deeply, though the only sign that he'd even taken a breath was a slight heaving of his chest. He held his breath for a few moments, and let it out slowly. As he exhaled, he took in the noises coming from outside the Zen temple. Soft chirping birds, a rustle of leaves, sakura petals falling and catching in the wind…

Staggered breathing, running feet, frustrated shouts, and high-pitched giggles…

"M-Misao-chan! This is the last time I'm warning you! Give it back!" panted Shikijō. Ah yes, there was his trusty keeper of the Edo gate. The proudly muscled hulk, being outrun by a little girl.

Misao laughed and ran circles around him. She was barely six years old, and she was already as quick and agile as an average kunoichi. Aoshi opened his eyes and spied a jug in Misao's hands, looking extremely familiar to Shikijō's special sake jug, comprised of 95 rice wine and 5 who-knows-what. "No!" She said simply.

Shikijō slapped his forehead in aggravation. "Misao-chan! Please!" He ran after her again, and was dodged by Misao running between his legs. Shikijō had reacted by bending over, and ended up with his back on the ground. Aoshi had to admit, that was clever. Using an enemy's direction of motion and size against them.

Behind the odd pair, Aoshi could see Beshimi and Hyottoko clutching their stomachs as they laughed. Hannya was shaking his head in like an older brother watching his younger siblings fight.

As Misao saw her pursuer on the ground, seemingly defeated, she smiled with satisfaction and strutted smugly to the foot of the Zen temple. She sat down and held the sake jug up to see more clearly, wondering what to do with it. Aoshi decided that Misao's drinking of Shikijō's medicine wouldn't be a good thing contemplated getting up. Meanwhile, Shikijō had gotten up and started after Misao again.

Misao cried in annoyance. "Don't you ever give up, Shikijō-san?" She got up and ran up the steps. She saw Aoshi and took him for a shield. "Aoshi-sama!"

Misao ran and stood behind Aoshi, who was still in a sitting position, peeking out from above his head to see where Shikijō had gone. Aoshi sensed Shikijō's presence behind his back, and predicted what would happen next.

"BOO!"

"EEEK!" Misao screamed in terror as Shikijō surprised her and took the jug from her twitchy hands. Unfortunately for Aoshi, Misao grabbed his ponytail in her fright. Aoshi let out an indistinguishable grunt of pain, and turned his head. Misao's legs had given out and she had her arms around Aoshi's chest. He felt moisture where her face was.

Misao was crying. Wonderful.

Aoshi turned around and held the frightened girl in his arms. He glared at Shikijō, who had guilt all over his face. Aoshi sighed, and tried to console the poor child. "Misao, it was only Shikijō. See?" Aoshi nudged her on her shoulder.

Misao shakily turned her head, and saw the muscle man offer an apologetic smile. "Sorry kiddo. Guess I didn't know little hellions were so squeamish."

Aoshi sighed. Shikijō wasn't the most sensitive member of the Oniwabanshū.

Misao didn't look satisfied with his apology either. "Well if I'm a little hellion, then you're a…a…" She scrunched up her face in concentration.

Apparently she didn't have a very good vocabulary. Aoshi let a ghost of a smile set upon his face for a moment before leaning in and whispering (which got Shikijō quite nervous), "Call him a …"

Misao looked up at her mentor. "What's that?"

"It doesn't matter. Just call him that."

Misao didn't look like she was going to just let the matter drop. Aoshi knew she wouldn't; Misao was as inquisitive as a child should be at her age. She stared at him for a bit longer before nodding. She faced Shikijō again and said proudly, "If I'm a little hellion, then you're a !#$!"

Hyottoko and Beshimi howled with laughter. Aoshi wondered if they were going to die laughing one day. Hannya chuckled. "I wonder where she learned that word from, hmm, Aoshi-sama?"

Shikijō looked shocked for a moment, probably more from the fact that a toddler called him a !#$, or that he was bested in a verbal argument by a toddler, Aoshi couldn't quite tell. Then he grinned and said, "You got me there, squirt. We even?"

Misao nodded, with a big smile on her face. "Ok Shikijō-san. I'm sorry for stealing your jug of stuff."

"I forgive you kiddo."

"Say, just what's in there anyway?" she asked. Ah, innocent Misao. Aoshi felt sorry for whoever was going to have to giver her the "talk".

"Uh," Shikijō glanced at his fellow comrades, who shrugged, still trying to catch their breath from laughing so much. "It's my…special medicine. Yeah, that's it."

"Special medicine? What for?"

"Uh…"

"Hey!" shouted a voice from the street. Aoshi felt the owner of the voice's ki, but turned to see who it was anyway. "Lunch time!" shouted Shiro.

"Lunch!" shouted Hyottoko and Shikijō, the latter with relief in his voice. They dashed toward Shiro, who looked like a stampede of bulls was coming his way. Beshimi snickered, and Hannya sighed, and followed the two men.

"Lunch time!" Misao said happily. She stood up, and pulled Aoshi's hand after her. Aoshi stood up and followed her as she led them down the steps. "Hey Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes Misao?"

"What's 'eunuch' mean anyway?"


End file.
